Four specially developed miniature tocodynamometers (non-invasive uterine contraction sensors) are positioned over the uterus in each the four quadrants of the abdomen to determine the temporal relationships of uterine contractions in preterm and active labor to determine whether such relationships can be useful in differentiating these two types of labor and identifying appropriate tocolytic therapy.